


Owaranai shoudou ni mou nidoto modorenai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Blindfolds, Control, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Chinen sonreía, mefistofélico.Vio a Yuya agitarse un poco bajo de sí mientras le ataba las muñecas a la cabecera, pero no rebelarse abiertamente.Por lo demás, no habría tenido sentido.Estaba de acuerdo, ¿no?
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 2





	Owaranai shoudou ni mou nidoto modorenai

Owaranai shoudou ni mou nidoto modorenai

(Estoy abusado por una urgencia que no tiene fin)

Chinen sonreía, mefistofélico.

Vio a Yuya agitarse un poco bajo de sí mientras le ataba las muñecas a la cabecera, pero no rebelarse abiertamente.

Por lo demás, no habría tenido sentido.

Estaba de acuerdo, ¿no?

Le había dicho que estaba bien por él estar atado. Que estaba bien que fuera Chinen a tomar el control, por una vez.

Yuri sonrió, pensando que probablemente Yuya no había pensado en las consecuencias de su consentimiento.

Tendría que haber imaginado, al menos, que darle el vía libre, de cualquiera situación se tratara, no fuera algo de tomar a la ligera.

Acabó de hacer el nudo y tiró, controlando que fuera tendida; luego se puso al pie de la cama, admirando su obra.

Rio bajo, mientras Takaki movía instintivamente los brazos, sin tener éxito de desplazarlo más que unos centímetros.

Yuri sintió su excitación aumentar sólo viendo a su novio en esas condiciones, desnudo y atado, con esa expresión de inseguridad en la cara que sólo lo hacía más inerme.

Le gustaba más que hubiera pensado.

Respiró hondo, antes de subirse a la cama, montando a horcajadas en el cuerpo del mayor, cuidado de no tocarlo más que estrictamente necesario.

Se bajó hacia de él, despacio y con gestos absolutamente calculados, disfrutando verlo aguantar la respiración.

“¿Podemos empezar?” murmuró, haciéndolo temblar cuando fue a acariciar con la lengua la porción de piel sensible detrás de su oreja.

El mayor asintió, como si no pudiera hablar, y Yuri se concedió una breve risa antes de mover la cara a su garganta.

Lamió a lo largo de la yugular, parándose en la clavícula y pasando los dientes allí, mordiendo suavemente, no bastante fuerte de dejar una marca.

Veía el pecho de Yuya subir y bajar rápido, y tuvo una sensación de poder que sólo le hizo tener más gana de provocarlo, más gana de hacerlo suplicar.

Pero no tenía prisa, no podía.

Tenía todo el tiempo de hacerlo bien, e iba a aprovechar de eso.

Bajó con la boca en uno de los pezones de su novio, mordiéndolo, fuerte.

Yuya hizo un silbido de dolor, haciendo una mueca, pero todavía no dijo nada.

Chinen sonrió, siguiendo acariciándole la piel con los dientes, pasando la lengua, dando al mayor un alivio poco duradero y volviendo a morderlo.

Vio la piel enrojecer bajo el pasaje de su boca, y fue más abajo, rozándole las caderas con las uñas antes de aferrarse a esas con más determinación, pasándole la lengua en el ombligo, deteniéndole allí, porque le gustaba mucho la mirada de expectativa de Yuya, la manera como se retorcía despacio contra de él, arqueando las caderas en busca de un contacto mayor.

Yuri sentía la erección de su novio contra el estómago, y lo más la sentía lo más se tomaba tiempo, determinado a no darle satisfacción.

No por mucho tiempo, al menos.

Bajó más, moviéndose en la línea del ingle, divirtiéndose corriéndola unas veces con la lengua, sintiendo los espasmos del cuerpo de Yuya bajo el suyo cada vez que llegaba en un punto más abajo, y hundiéndole más las uñas en la carne.

Cuando se desplazó en sus piernas, ignorando deliberadamente el punto donde Takaki quería ser tocado, oyó un gemido de decepción.

“Yuri...” murmuró el mayor, y Chinen pudo oír la urgencia en su voz, la gana de hacerse tocar, la paciencia que había llegado ya al límite.

Pero estaba temprano, y Chinen lo ignoró.

Por él, el tiempo se había parado.

No le interesaba de su paso, sólo le importaba de estar en ese cuarto, con Yuya a su merced, deseando su toque, como si fuera necesario para respirar, como si no pudiera pensar en nada más.

Y este sentirse deseado, querido, anhelado, hacía sentir a Chinen bien como no recordaba de haberse sentido en su vida.

No iba a dejar que el tiempo ni la prisa le robaran esa sensación, ni la pasión que parecía fluirle en el cuerpo, sin que él pudiera ni quisiera hacer nada para pararla.

No iba a dejarse condicionar de nada, esa noche. Iban a existir sólo Yuya y él.

Pasó la cara en la pierna, inhalando el olor de su piel, excitándose más y más, antes de subir rápido y pasar la lengua en la punta húmeda de la erección de Takaki.

El mayor gimió al sentir ese contacto interrumpirse casi inmediatamente, y miró a Yuri en aire de imploración.

Chinen tuvo los ojos fijos en los suyos, mientras se acercaba de vuelta y tomaba en boca el sexo de su novio, y luego se quedó quieto.

Yuya tenía la frente bañada de sudor, y trataba de todas maneras de empujar contra su garganta, mientras el menor seguía manteniéndole las caderas ancladas al colchón, las uñas hundidas en su piel.

Yuri dejó la punta, yendo más abajo para lamer a lo largo de su sexo, con movimientos rápidos, imprecisos, cuidado de no tocar el mismo punto.

Luego lo tomó enteramente en boca, chupando suavemente y dándole así tiempo a Yuya de disfrutarlo, antes de levantarse.

“¡Yuri!” exclamó el mayor, exasperación en la voz.

“¿Qué?” dijo él, fingiendo un tono inocente. “No sería divertido si te dejaras correrte ahora, ¿no, Yuuyan?” añadió, travieso.

Bajó de la cama, alejándose con movimientos estudiados, y alcanzó el escritorio frente de la cama, sacando un vibrador del cajón.

Sentía la mirada de Yuya en la espalda, casi pudiera percibir su curiosidad y el temor al verlo manejar el juguete sexual.

Chinen sonrió en su interior, pensando que Yuya tuviera poco de que tener miedo.

Aferró una silla, acercándola al pie de la cama, y se puso encima de esa.

Pues Yuya entendió, y su mirada dejó entender que era una perspectiva que no había considerado, pero que estaba muy peor que las otras opciones.

El menor levantó una pierna, apoyando el pie en la cama, nunca dejando de mirar a Yuya.

Llevó una mano a su erección, moviéndola despacio y pronto más abajo.

Se divirtió dibujando pequeños círculos alrededor de su abertura, sintiendo su aliento hacerse pesado, luego llevó los mismos dedos contra los labios, abriéndolos y tomándolos lascivamente en boca, teniendo cuidado de humedecerlos bastante de aliviar el dolor de la penetración.

Los llevó de vuelta en la posición inicial, haciendo deslizar uno dentro de sí, deslizando adelante en la silla para tener éxito de moverse mejor, y para ofrecerle una visual mejor a su novio.

Gimió deliberadamente, exagerando sus reacciones, cuando los dedos se hicieron dos, mientras Yuya seguía mirándolo en aire lúgubre, no teniendo éxito de controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo, que seguía empujando arriba a pesar del hecho que fuera consciente de no poder hacer nada para satisfacer su deseo.

Fue entonces que Chinen llevó el vibrador a la boca, lamiéndolo de manera sensual, más cuidado que hubiera sido con la erección del mayor.

Llevó eso también a su abertura, sustituyendo los dedos y encendiéndolo, echando un grito sofocado, esta vez uno real.

Movió el objeto dentro de sí, rápido, mientras con la mano libre se acariciaba el pecho, las caderas, con los mismos movimientos que normalmente hacía su novio con él, sabiendo bien que lo hacían enloquecer.

Luego la llevó en su erección, cerrando brevemente los ojos y volviendo a moverla, no demasiado rápido, mientras oía gemidos bajos venir de la cama.

Cuando sintió de estar cerca del orgasmo, tuvo que aferrarse a todo su control para obligarse a pararse.

Se quitó el vibrador de dentro, apoyándolo en la cama y poniéndose en pie; fue hacia el armario y tomó una de las corbatas de Yuya, acercándose de vuelta a él en aire serio, demasiado excitado ahora para tener gana de sonreír frente a la desesperación del mayor.

Le montó a horcajadas encima al pecho, bastante lejos para que, aunque extendiendo la cabeza adelante, no pudiera alcanzarlo, y se bajó hacia de él, atándole la corbata alrededor de la cabeza, cubriéndole los ojos.

“Chii... ya no está divertido.” murmuró Takaki, la voz ronca por la excitación, mientras movía la cabeza, no sufriendo la falta da la vista.

Yuri no contestó; se acercó, acariciándole la cara con una mano, suavemente.

“¿Lo quieres, Yuya?” susurró, y el mayor asintió a esa petición, toda vergüenza olvidada con el pasar del tiempo. “Pues ven a buscarlo.” le dijo, dejándole la cara y divirtiéndose mirándolo extenderse adelante, en la tentativa de encontrar su erección con la boca.

Después de unas tentativas, Takaki tuvo éxito de apretar los labios alrededor la punta del sexo del menor, y empezó a mover la boca sin ritmo, a mover la lengua en él, aparentemente sin rumbo, con demasiado ímpetu y poca exactitud, tanto que Yuri tuvo que apretarle una mano entre el pelo, parándolo, determinado en dar el ritmo.

Movió las caderas contra su boca, dejando que su erección empujara hasta el fondo, no pudiendo evitar de sentir un escalofrío cuando sintió la punta rozarle la garganta.

Siguió moviéndole, el ritmo más errático, y al final no pudo aguantarse.

Gimió el nombre de su novio, mientras el agarre en su pelo se apretaba más y él llegaba finalmente al orgasmo, corriéndose dentro de su boca.

Se quedó quieto unos momentos, y Yuya, al intuir sus intenciones, tragó, y pronto fue dejado ir.

Chinen se movió titubeando, todavía afectado por el placer, y en cuanto le pareció de haber recuperado un poco de control en su cuerpo se extendió adelante, deshaciendo los nudos que ataban los brazos de Yuya.

Desde ese momento, tuvo dificultades en ver los movimientos del mayor, para cuanto fueron rápidos.

Yuya se quitó la corbata de los ojos y le cogió la cintura, invirtiendo las posiciones y echándolo sin gracia contra el colchón. Le tomó una pierna, llevándosela encima al hombro, y sin esperar empujó dentro de él, en un movimiento seco, tanto que el menor no pudo evitar de gritar.

“¿Te divertiste, Yuri?” siseó Yuya, empezando a moverse dentro de él. “¿Te divertiste quedándome atado a la cama?” otro empujón, más violento que el primero. “¿Te divertiste dejándome mirar?” otro, tocando ese punto dentro el cuerpo de Chinen que lo hizo gritar. “¿Te divertiste haciéndome pasar un tan malo rato?” siseó, mientras se hacía más rápido y profundo, mientras salía del cuerpo del menor para volver a hundir adentro, apretando una mano contra su cadera, tan fuerte de dejarle cardenales.

Chinen levantó los brazos, cogiéndole la nuca y acercándose a él, exactamente como sus caderas iban al encuentro de las suyas.

“Sí.” siseó. “Sí, me lo pasé muy bien.”

En respuesta, Yuya empujó más rápido dentro de él, y sólo le tomaron unos minutos más antes de llegar al orgasmo, con un último movimiento más profundo, casi violento, vaciándose dentro el cuerpo hirviente de su novio.

Cuando salió de él se tumbó a su lado, y Chinen no pudo evitar de sonreír al mirarlo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara sudada y el pecho que se movía tan rápido al ritmo de su aliento que casi parecía a punto de explotar.

Se acercó a él, mirándole la cara y acariciándole suavemente una mejilla.

“Lo sabías que no tendrías que haberme dejado hacer lo que quería, Yuuyan. Tu culpa para haber sido imprudente.” se burló de él, y el mayor se concedió una breve risa, antes de mirarlo en aire malicioso.

“¿Quién dijo que no me gustó?” contestó, en tono de desafío.

Yuri se mordió un labio, sacudiendo la cabeza y abandonándose contra el cuerpo del mayor.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose improvisamente harto.

Le habría gustado quedarse despierto, le habría gustado recomenzar, le habría gustado que Yuya lo tomara otra vez, todas las veces que quería.

Pero no importaba si dormía un poco.

Al final, esa noche y en esa habitación, estaba como si el tiempo se hubiera parado.


End file.
